narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Enter Higure Uzumaki
Part 1: Introduction "What?!" The 7th Hokage, Naruto, yells. "That's correct, sir" a Jonin replies "Several villages around our border have been completely destroyed, sir" "There aren't that many villages left, so one of the village leaders has requested that we send a squad to protect it." the jonin added. "Alright then, Koeda," Naruto said "Find Higure and get him to help assemble a squad for this mission." "Are you sure Lord Hokage? This mission may dangerous," Koeda said "Are you want to risk your son?" "Koeda has a point, kid," said Fukasaku, the toad elder, who was sitting on Naruto's shoulder. "Higure may be young, but he's strong," Naruto told both of them "He can handle it." "I'll trust your judgement then," said Koeda. Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen, Higure Uzumaki had finished another bowl of Ramen, even though he had already eaten nine bowls. "Thanks for the ramen, old man," Higure says to Teuchi "But I seem to have misplaced my wallet." "Don't worry; I'll put it on your tab," Teuchi told him "Y'know you remind me a lot of your father, Higure." "Thanks old man, I think" Higure said as he was leaving Ichiraku. "Higure, there you are" Koeda says as he appears outside Ichiraku. "Koeda, what's going on?" Higure asked. Koeda then explained the mission to Higure. A team of several chunin had also gathered at the Hidden Leaf Gate, ready to leave for their mission. After a while, Higure, Koeda and their team arrived at their destination. Awaiting them was a middle-aged man who appeared to be the village leader. "Welcome Leaf ninja," the village leader said "And thank you for answering my request". "Your welcome, sir," Koeda said "You will not have to worry now that we are here." "Yeah, you don't have to worry about your village now that I'M here!" Higure said rather loudly "I'm the best of the best." Koeda then turned around hit Higure rather hard around the head. "Show some respect Higure," Koeda scolded him. "It's alright," the village leader said happily "Feel free to make yourself at home during your stay." Part 2: Sound Village Attacks Night fell upon the village, and Koeda had positioned all of the ninja around the village. "Report," Koeda said over the radio. "Nothing at the North End" one of the chunin reported "Nothing from the South" another said "Nothing on my end" Higure reported "Nothing from the West Side," another chunin said "Hey, Koeda," Higure said over the radio "Don't you think this is kinda weird?" "Yeah," Koeda replied "This night, it seems strange." "I reckon this could be some kind of Genjutsu." said Higure. "Me too." Koeda said. "RELEASE!" they both shouted as they cancelled the Genjutsu. As soon as it was released, what Higure saw shocked him. The village was in flames with bodies littering the streets. Higure was just able to deflect 3 kunai knifes that had been thrown at him. He then saw his assailants were three ninja from the Sound Village. "Is this the best the Leaf Village has to offer?" one them said as he smirked "Some snot-nosed kid" "I'm no kid," Higure retorted "I'm Higure Uzumaki, and one day I'll take my father's place as Hokage." "Uzumaki!?" a surprised Sound ninja said "Lord Sasuke, will surely give us anything we request if we silence this brat," the third one said "Let's kill him." They then threw numerous shuriken and kunai knives at him, but Higure was too fast and easily dodged the numerous ninja tools ,got behind them and beat them senseless using several shadow clones. "That's what you get for messing with the future Hokage," Higure said. Suddenly a transmission from Koeda, who is in the middle of an intense battle, came to Higure. "Higure, I need your help, hurry, ahh!" Koeda screamed out in agonising pain. "Koeda! No!" Higure screamed as he hurriedly rushed to the village leader's mansion. When Higure got there he saw dead bodies everywhere and blood splattered over the walls. At the back of the room Higure saw Koeda with direct blow to the heart. Higure immediately, rushed over to Koeda's dying body. "Koeda! Koeda!!" cried Higure. "I am still here, but for not much longer," Koeda said weakly. "Don't speak, Koeda," Higure sobbed "I'll get you back to the village and the medic corps can heal you" "Don't bother, I'm not long for this world," Koeda said "I enjoyed training with you, it is too bad I won't be able to congradulate when you become Hokage." "See ya Higure," Koeda said, after which he finally lay to rest. Higure's eyes then turned into the Four-Tailed Fox's and he then noticed that a ninja was trying to escape the village. "Hey you there stop!" Higure yelled after the ninja. Higure then jumped out the window and down into the street and chased the ninja through the village. As they almost reached the outskirts of the village Higure threw a kunai knife at the ninja he was chasing. Higure narrowly missed, but the ninja stopped in his tracks anyway. "Alright you, turn around, slowly," Higure told him. The ninja did turn around and Higure saw that the enemy ninja was actually a boy about the same age as Higure. The boy had spiky black hair and Higure the symbol of a fan on the boy's uniform. Higure knew that it was the symbol of the Uchiha clan. "Who are you?" Higure asked "Are you from the Uchiha clan? Why are you attacking this village?" "I don't have time for this," the Uchiha boy said calmly "But I'll leave you with my name, it's Gisuke." Gisuke then raised his left arm causing the flames around him to flare up, and when the flames shrunk back down, Gisuke had vanished. Part 3: Shocking Development! Leaf Destruction Plan "Gisuke, huh?" Higure muttered to himself. "Who was that, Higure?," the soft voice of the four-tailed fox within Higure's mind said. "Not sure," Higure told it "But I plan to find out" Higure then returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves all alone and reported to his father that the mission was a failure. "I see," Naruto said "I am sorry about what happened to Koeda, I know you two were very close friends." "There is more father," Higure told his father "A few of the Sound ninja, they said that they served a Lord Sasuke." "WHAT!!!!!?" Naruto yelled "Are you sure?" "Positive," Higure answered "There was also a boy there about my age, and he looked a lot like those pictures of Sasuke you used to show me." "He was most likely Sasuke's son," said Fukasaku. "I was just thinking the same thing," Naruto replied "Higure, thank you for the information, I will organize a memorial for the brave men who died during the mission. "Thank you," Higure said and then left. So he became the leader of the Sound Village, Naruto thought to himself Meanwhile in the Hidden Sound Village "Father!" Gisuke yelled "Father I have returned!" "Hmm. Oh Gisuke" Sasuke said as son's voice penetrated his thoughts "So, how did it go?" "Okay, I suppose," Gisuke told his father "I ran into some trouble with the Leaf Ninja there," "Leaf Ninja!!" Sasuke exclaimed "Yes, and one of them I believe was the son of that guy you used know," explained Gisuke "Um, Naruto was it?" "WHAAAAT!!!?" Sasuke yelled "Naruto's son!!!" "That's right," said Gisuke "I heard it all through the radio on one of our ninja," "Also, I thought you should know that your old friend has become Hokage," Gisuke continued to explain. "I see," Sasuke said deep in thought So he finally became Hokage Sasuke thought to himself. "I think we have destroyed enough tiny villages," Sasuke told his son "Notify Kosuke at once, We move against the Leaf Village," Part 4: Sound Village Attacks! The Return of Gisuke Gisuke then left and went down many stairs and deep underground to where his brother, Kosuke was. "Gisuke?" Kosuke said. "Kosuke, Father has a mission for us." Gisuke told his brother "We're going to Leaf Village," Gisuke then did a few hand seals which then revealed several seals all over Kosuke's body which then fell off. Gisuke then did some more hand seals which removed some paper bombs on the door. Kosuke the got up and joined his brother on the other side of the door. "Let's go then, Gisuke," Kosuke said. Afterwards, at the the Leaf Village, mere moments after the memorial ceremony, "Farewell, Koeda," Higure said in reverance. Suddenly, deep within Higure the Four-Tailed Fox awoke sensing danger. Almost immediately after, a large explosion was heard in direction of the Hidden Leaf Gate and smoke visible from the where Higure and his father were standing What was that? the Four-Tailed Fox asked Higure "I don't know," Higure said back "Lord Hokage!" a random jonin who had just arrived shouted to Naruto "The Sound Village are attacking!" "The Sound Village!?" Higure and Naruto both said. "Higure, go and help," Naruto told his son "I'll deal with the spy," "Right," said Higure as he left. "It's just just you me now, Sasuke" Naruto said Sasuke then jumped out of a nearby bush and onto a nearby tree branch. "It's been a while, hasn't it Naruto?" Sasuke said "It has," Naruto replied. Meanwhile, at the Leaf Village center, Higure saw the enemy. Something's different about them The Four-tailed Fox said "I feel it too," Higure said The Sound ninja were far more powerful than any he had ever seen. As he got closer he saw that all the Sound ninja had changed. They all had crimson red skin and a few had sharp horns on sprouting from their head. Each one had incredible strength. "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Higure yelled as he activated his shadow clone jutsu "Let's do this," the original Higure said to his clones. Higure and his then jumped right into the fray. They fought valiantly, but they could barely scratch the Soun Ninja. Just when hope seemed lost the Sound Ninja started to change back to normal. "Now it's fair," one of Higure's clones said. Higure and the Leaf ninja then were able to defeat the Sound Ninja after fighting hard. "We should go help Lord Hokage," one of the ninja said "AMATERASU!" yelled a boy from above them Jet-black flames then shot out incenerating all of the Leaf ninja and Higure's shadow clones. Higure was just able to dodge it. "Impressive," said a voice above Higure "You," Higure said as he looked up "Oh, so you remember me?" Gisuke said "But my name is Gisuke you loser," "You killed Koeda!" Higure shouted "The jonin from the attack on the small village," Gisuke said sadly "I'm sorry, I had my orders," "Your orders?" Higure said "So you're just a tool to be ordered around by someone else," "What did you call me!?" Gisuke said angrily "What do you know of me!?" Gisuke then charged his lightning chakra into a powerful Chidori that used by charging at Higure at incedible speed. Even at the incredible Gisuke was going, Higure was still able to dodge. Higure then quickly summoned a shadow clone. He then used the shadow clone to create a powerful Rasengan in his hand. "So that's the Rasengan," Gisuke said as he turned around, the Chidori still in his hand "I wonder which one is more powerful your Rasengan or my Chidori!!" With that Gisuke and Higure charged towards each other their eyes blazing, at the moment thir techniques clashed a huge explosion was caused by their sheer power. Part 5: Sound Village Attacks 2! Naruto vs. Sasuke Meanwhile, at the memorial site Naruto and Sasuke were locked in extreme combat. As Sasuke kicked Naruto back they saw the large plume of smoke caused by Higure's and Gisuke's techniques clashing and they sense their son's powers. "It seems our boys are going at Naruto," Sasuke said to Naruto "Looks like what happened at the Valley of the End, with us." Naruto said back "But now's not the time for that. MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" Sasuke was then surroneded by a thousand Narutos that then beat Sasuke completely. Then Naruto suddenly realised Sasuke had disappeared, so he released his clones in a huge puff of smoke. "Where are you, Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled "Ha ha, You always were bad at seeing an opponent when they're right in front of you!" With that Sasuke appeared rigth in front of Naruto and punched him in the face throwing back towards a tree. As he hit the tree he disappeared into a puff of smoke revealing he was a clone. "And you always underestimated how strong I was!" The real Naruto said as he appeared behind Sasuke with a powerful Rasengan. However, when Naruto attacked Sasuke with the Rasengan Sasuke disappeared and Naruto was caught in a powerful genjutsu. Naruto saw the Leaf Village memorial site, only the tombstones were all smashed and all the trees were on fire and in the distance the rest of the village was caught in a massive inferno. Higure's head then appeared and said to Naruto "Why didn't you save us Father? Why didn't you help us?" "Oh please, Sasuke," Naruto said completely unconvinced by the Genjutsu "That may have worked on me when we were kids, but not anymore," "RELEASE!" Naruto yelled as he dispelled the genjutsu "I'm the Hokage now and will never let you or anyone harm those that are precious to me." "Is that so Naruto?" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan "Then let's test that out." "FIRE STYLE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!!" Sasuke yelled as he fired out a giant a fireball in the shape of a dragon towards Naruto. Naruto was narrowly able to dodge, and several trees behind him burst into flames. "Naruto, I have enough natural energy," Fukasaku whispered to Naruto "'' Enter Hermit Mode," "Right," Naruto replied as he began to change into Hermit Mode. Then a huge surge of senjutsu chakra erupted from Naruto's body. This surge was so powerful that Sasuke was thrown back by it. "Could it be the Nine-Tailed Fox has come out?" Sasuke said "I don't use him anymore," Naruto told Sasuke as his power stabilised "Get ready Sasuke, This is my true power," Naruto then used the incredible speed and power of the Hermit Mode to kick Sasuke into the air. Naruto then hit him with over fifty sucessive hits. The final strike slammed Sasuke straight into the ground with massive force. Sasuke although battered and bruised easily stood up and looked straight at the sky. Naruto looked up and saw that there were huge thunderclouds over the sky. "How did that happen?" Naruto asked astounded. "I feel insulted, Naruto," Sasuke said "You forgot my combo?" "Well let me remind you," Sasuke said as he raised his hand towards the sky "KIRIN!!" Sasuke then called a large amount of lightning down from the sky and used to completely destroying Naruto. At the last second Naruto did some high speed hand seals. The Kirin was then repelled by the shield of wind created by Naruto. "What!?" Sasuke yelled "I keep telling you not to underestimate me Sasuke,' Naruto said back as he concentrated the wind shield "This is my Wind Style Hermit's Art: Tornado Shield," "Get ready, Sasuke. It's time to end this" Naruto said as his senjutsu chakra was concentrated into a giant Rasengan "SUPER GREAT BALL RASENGAN!!!" "Very well," Sasuke said as charged a giant Chidori "SUPER CHIDORI!!!" They then charged straight towards and the sheer power of their techniques formed a huge crater and created a giant explosion throwing Sasuke way back. Kosuke witnessing the whole fight saw his father needed help and left the memorial site to find his brother. The Source of Darkness! Kosuke Uchiha!!! Back at the Leaf Village center Gisuke and Higure's fight was just firing up. "You're not bad," Gisuke said as he kicked Higure back. "Thanks," Higure said as got back up. ''It's time to let out your power, Four, Higure said to the Four-Tailed Fox inside him Right, The fox answered as Higure began to transform. "Wh-what's this?" Gisuke gasped as Higure changed into his two-tailed form "I guess I'll have to step it up a bit. MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!" "Now we can really get started," Gisuke said as he did some hand signs "Tsukyomi!!" Higure was then caught in the Tsukyomi dimension. Higure's body was tied up and hanging from the sky over a huge pit of black flames. "Too bad," Gisuke's voice echoed all around "I figured you'd be able to dodge. But I guess in the end a loser is still a loser." Shuriken then flew out of the pit and stabbed into Higure. The shuriken then turned into more black flames and completely incenerated Higure's body. Something's wrong, Gisuke thought to himself back in the real world Even with my power, It shouldn't have been that easy, "A clone!?" Gisuke realised "Bingo!" Higure yelled as one of the claws of his red chakra cloak stretched out and pinned Gisuke to a wall. Higure then pulled himself towards Gisuke with powerful RASENGAN in his other hand. Gisuke however, was still able to move his left hand onto his sword. "I don't think so. CHIDORI CURRENT!!" Gisuke said as he drew his sword and shot a bolt of lightning mere moments before Higure's rasengan connected. Higure was then thrown back into a building. "I told you a loser is a loser," Gisuke told Higure as he did some high speed hand signs "FIRE STYLE: FIRBALL JUTSU!!!" A giant fireball then shot towards where Gisuke saw Higure last incenerating him. However, as the fire died down Gisuke saw that Higure had disappeared. "Looks like all you're good at is running and hiding," Gisuke said angrily "I guess I'll have to flush you out." Gisuke did a few hand signs then shouted "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU, LIGHTNING CHARGE!!!" Gisuke then shot out many small fireballs that were covered in lightning increasing their power. As they exploded all over the place Higure leaped out from behind a building and landed a short distance from Gisuke. Higure cloak also now had three tails "That's quite a technique," Higure said as a third tail "Thanks, I suppose," Gisuke replied "I have the ability to mix togther my fire and lightning chakra to increase my attack power," "My father told me the more you use that Mangekyo Sharingan of yours, the closer you get to going blind," Higure said to Gisuke "Well my father said the more you use that form the more you get burned," Gisuke retorted "So I wonder which will give out first, you or me?" "But enough talk time to-," Gisuke was interupted by a nearby voice's shouting "Brother!" "Brother!" Kosuke said as he appeared on top of a nearby building "Father needs your help," "Now!!?" Gisuke said suprised and annoyed "I'm in the middle of something right now," "Uhhhhh... But if he really needs my help, I supposed I'll go," Gisuke sighed Gisuke and Kosuke then left to go to the memorial site. "Hey!!!" Higure yelled after them angrily "Get back here!!" Higure then ran after them. After a while Higure was finally able to catch up with them in the forest between the village center and the memorial site. "Gisuke that ninja from before is back," Kosuke told his brother. "Don't worry," Gisuke told his brother as he did some hand signs "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU, LIGHTNING CHARGE!!!" As Gisuke turned around in midair he shot a large powerful fireball, coursing powerful lightning, straight towards Higure. The attack was right on target and Higure exploded. Gisuke then landed on a nearby branch. "Did you get him?" Kosuke asked his brother as he landed on another branch. "No," Gisuke told Kosuke as the smoke cleared "Right again, Gisuke!" Higure yelled as he shot one of his claws at the branch Gisuke was on. Gisuke immediately jumped off as branch snapped. '' Not enough time to dodge, '' Gisuke thought instantly as he did some high speed hand signs in midair "KAMUI!!!!!!!!" Higure's claw was then transported to another dimension. Suddenly Gisuke's vision went hazy and he plummeted toward the ground. "Gisuke!" Kosuke shouted as he leapt to his brother's aid Kosuke then caught his brother and set him down on the ground. "Kosuke?" Gisuke asked "Kosuke is that you?" "Don't worry Gisuke," Kosuke told him "I'll give you a transplant," What are they mumbling about, Higure thought to himself "Hey you there!" Higure yelled at them "Hmm," Kosuke said "Stay here Gisuke I'll deal with this one" "No Kosuke," Gisuke said to his brother "This one is my opponent," "Alright," Kosuke said as his left hand was surronded in dark purple chakra. Kosuke then struck his brother's chest with his charged hand "DARK TRANSPLANT!!" Gisuke's body then began to change. Gisuke's skin turned grey and his hair grew much longer and as Gisuke stood up and opened his eyes he revealed his Sharingan had been restored. "So, I take it that kid is the source of the power of you Sound Ninja?" Higure said to Gisuke Category:Fanon Story